


she

by tatertwitch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, First Crush, Lyna's Bisexual Awakening, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertwitch/pseuds/tatertwitch
Summary: lyna realises something about herself.
Relationships: Female Mahariel/Merrill (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 10





	she

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Merrill's skirt has ridden up her thigh.  
She's sitting cross-legged on the grass, grinding elfroot in a mortar and pestle. She's got a bandage wrapped around her scraped knee and a smear of dirt on her left cheek, just at the edge of her mouth. Her hair is a right mess, leaves and twigs tangled in her dark strands. She's humming a tune as she works and _Creators, her skirt has ridden up her thigh_.  
Lyna can't stop staring. She feels her jaw drop open and her mouth go dry.  
It's ridiculous, she tells herself. It's nothing she hasn't seen before - they bathe in the river with the other girls in the clan all the time - but this is ... different. More intimate, somehow. It feels forbidden.  
It's the way the side of Merrill's mouth is quirked ever so slightly, the tiny scars over her legs, the pattern of dark moles that disappears beneath her smalls.  
Lyna wants to kiss them.  
The thought makes her ears go red and hot, and she forces herself to turn away and focus on skinning the rabbit in her lap.  
This is _Merrill_. They'd grown up together, listening to Hahren Paivel's stories side by side and giggling about Tamlen and other clan boys under the shade of the aravels. How is her thigh suddenly so ... enticing?  
 _Fuck_ , Lyna thinks. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._  
She looks back up at Merrill and finds her staring, too. Lyna's heart is thundering in her chest, and her face is burning.  
"Uh," she stammers.  
"Are you alright, lethallan?" Merrill's brows are drawn together with concern, and her bottom lip is caught in her teeth.  
Oh, that's not _fair._  
"I'm fine, Merrill. Just ... a little tired, is all."  
"Oh! Do you want me to ask Tamlen to finish that while you go lie down, or..."  
"No, no, it's okay. I'll be okay." Lyna gives Merrill a nervous smile, and Merrill beams at her. It's positively radiant.   
They go back to their tasks, silent except for Merrill's humming, and Lyna keeps her head down to hide her face. When they walk back to camp together, Merrill's hand brushes against Lyna's, and she has to pretend her heart doesn't jump into her throat.


End file.
